1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a means and a method to displace a logging tool to the bottom of a well for withdrawal through the well.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Well known is to lower logging tools into the casings of wells to register parameters of different kinds along the depth of the well. In substantially vertically directed wells, the gravity forces aims lowering the tool to the desired position such as the bottom of the well. The increased use of deviation drilling, creates wells having their main axis direction extending in angles to the vertical plane, which obviously are increasing and already may extend approximately in the horizontal direction. In such a well, the axis of which is deviating strongly from the vertical direction, difficulties arise in positioning logging tools at the bottom or the end of the well, due to the decreasing effect available from the gravity forces.
In fact, such a tool may be brought to the end of the well by assembling drill pipes, which, however, is a rather expensive and time consuming operation.